A driver of a vehicle often focuses on an item external to the vehicle, such as a sign, road-sign, or other type of item, upon which the driver desires additional information. Many vehicles contain navigation systems which are cumbersome to use in order to obtain additional information regarding the item the driver is viewing. For instance, the driver of the vehicle may focus on a road sign which the driver desires additional point-of-interest information regarding, and then have to enter the type of point-of-interest information the driver desires into the navigation system. By the time the driver enters this information into the system, the driver may have already missed the exit.
When traveling in a foreign country, the road-sign upon which the driver is focusing will likely be in a foreign language that the driver is unable to comprehend. This can make driving in a foreign country hazardous. Many of the existing systems for translating language are not adapted to hone in on only the item that the driver is focusing on. As a result, the driver has to tell the system what language the driver desires to be translated. This is inefficient and can be a safety concern.
A system and method for providing information to a driver of a vehicle is needed to resolve one or more issues of the existing systems and methods.